


Chloe's Party

by fan_fiction_inc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Party, Party Games, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_fiction_inc/pseuds/fan_fiction_inc
Summary: Chloe is hosting a get-together for all of her new android friends at the Kamski estate while Elijah is out on a day trip. Josh thinks that it’s a good idea to start the night off with something stupid simple: a round of Murder.





	Chloe's Party

Chloe is hosting a get-together for all of her new android friends at the Kamski estate while Elijah is out on a day trip. Kara and Luther are the first to arrive after dropping Alice off at Rose’s place. They’re pretty early, but Chloe doesn’t mind because she’s always prepared.

Connor arrives next, ringing the doorbell at 5:00 PM exactly. Chloe appreciates his punctuality, finding it quite endearing. He introduces her to Conan, an RK900 model, who he dragged along from the station. Conan insists that he would not be here had Gavin not coincidentally taken the day off. Connor is glad that Chloe is doing well after everything that she experienced during the revolution and its aftermath.

“I was convinced that you wouldn’t want me anywhere near you after what went down three months ago,” Connor says to the wall behind her.

“Well, to be fair, Kamski set you up.” Connor bites his bottom lip, and Chloe chuckles at him. “And maybe I did have scary thoughts about you for a while, but only because I couldn’t get a read on what you were for or against. That all changed on the night of the revolution. You should’ve seen yourself, at the head of that army of deviants…”

Connor smiles fondly at Chloe. “Simon tells me the same thing all the time.”

The doorbell rings again. “Speak of the devil,” the hostess says.

As soon as Chloe opens the door, the front lobby is filled with a strong, contagious energy. The Jericho crowd pours into the house, naturally led by Markus. She hugs him and thanks him for inspiring her to find herself. North, Simon and Josh each shake her hand, as well.

Rupert brings pictures of his favorite pigeons to share with the hostess. Traci and her brunette girlfriend--who re-registered her name as Teresa--talk about their newfound love for fashion and also how nice it is to simply have clothes on for most of the day.

Ralph and Jerry are the stragglers, arriving at 5:47, but to their credit, they live pretty far from this estate, and they come bearing gifts--cute little potted succulents--so it’s all good.

At six o’clock, Chloe gathers everyone in a large parlor and asks her friends for game suggestions. Josh thinks that it’s a good idea to start the night off with something stupid simple: a round of Murder.

Ralph is not familiar with this game, so he freaks the hell out at the proposition. Josh explains to him that nobody is actually going to die, and the WR600 eventually calms down.

All of the androids sit in a circle on the floor and shut their eyes. Josh walks around the outside of the circle several times; at a random point in his stroll, he taps someone on the head. This android is the “murderer,” who kills by winking at other players. The others must use their intuition and wit to catch the murderer before he or she claims all of their lives. Josh sits down on a sofa and tells the others to open their eyes and begin.

The room is silent and tense. Eyes dart swiftly around the circle, watching and waiting. Twelve seconds in and Kara is down.

“No… Kara is so kind to Ralph, to everyone. Ralph doesn’t like this game!”

Now that he has lost his lover, Luther proclaims that he will make it his life’s mission to find the murderer at literally whatever cost.

All eyes are on the gentle giant, laughter filling the room. The murderer takes advantage of this moment and kills Conan. Jerry, who is not paying attention, yelps when the android’s body crashes into his on its way down. The laughter dies out.

North sighs. “Of course the murderer went after Wonder Boy.”

Rupert, who is sitting on the other side of Conan, looks down at his more-annoyed-than-usual expression. “Yeah, he definitely knows who it is.”

“Stay alert, everyone.” The timbre of Markus’s voice is soft yet sure; the whole circle is enraptured. “The killer is clever. Don’t let him or her catch you off guard.”

“Yes, Markus!” Simon barks back. Markus smiles warmly at his right-hand man, who ever so slightly shies away from his gaze.

“Connor, what the hell is taking you so long?” Teresa shouts from across the room. She, Rupert, and Traci chuckle knowingly amongst themselves.

“It’s his outdated processors,” Conan snaps.

“I am not handicapped in any way, Conan.” Connor flips his calibration coin over his fingers and into the grooves between them as he continues. “The rules of the game stipulate that I must make an accusation in tandem with another player. Considering that I was designed for identifying guilty parties and that you are all aware of the advantage that I possess, I do not feel that it would be wise for me to initiate a partnership with any other player myself. Even if I were honest and avoided planting ideas in anyone’s head, you would all accuse me of such activity regardless.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

“The dead don’t speak, Kara!”

“I’m bored, Josh. Let me be.”

“Why are you two even in the circle?” Rupert sighs as he looks between the brunettes.

Luther puts a firm hand on his lover’s shoulder. “Do not worry, Kara. Soon I will avenge you.”

“Oh, no! Ralph has been hit!” The gardener falls to the floor. The killer has now targeted three distinct areas of the circle.

Rupert scans the scene. “Okay, why has nobody on North’s side of the circle died yet?”

“Because I’m the boss bitch, so nobody touches me. Or my squad.” North wraps her left arm around Markus and her right arm around Simon. Markus smirks at her while Simon giggles nervously.

Traci pouts at Rupert. “I’m pretty sure you’ve condemned us with that comment. Thanks a lot, Pigeon Boy.”

“Traci!!”

Teresa playfully nudges the blue-haired android. “Good one.”

Something in between a sigh and a soft moan draws the androids’ attention. A blush quickly consumes Simon’s face as he lowers himself to the ground, shutting his eyes and covering his mouth with one hand. Josh cracks the hell up from his perch directly behind him.

“Simon what happened??” Jerry cries as he joins Josh.

North looks at Connor. Connor nods back.

“Markus.”

The RK200 puts his hands up, and everyone in the room nearly dies laughing. North and Josh make a joint commitment to never let Simon live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my silly little imagine, everyone! I hope you had as much fun reading this short as I did writing it. :)
> 
> Should I write another oneshot from this party? If you have a game or scenario in mind, please share it with me!
> 
> Also, please consider following me on Instagram (@fan_confession_inc) and Tumblr (@fan-confession-inc) for updates and other fun stuff.
> 
> Thank you again, and I hope that you have a wonderful day! ❤


End file.
